


[Podfic of] Ethics of Journalism

by Podcath



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[15:05] Rosepetals42's Summary: When Dan Erikson is assigned to write an article about Jack Zimmermann's years in college, he thinks he knows what he's getting into.</p><p>Then he meets Professor Simpson, Jack's photography professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ethics of Journalism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ethics of Journalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405817) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



**Title:** [Ethics of Journalism](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6405817)  
**Author:** [Rosepetals42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Check Please!  
**Pairing:** Eric/Jack  
**Length:** 0:15:05  
**Cover Image:** Cath (using of Ngozi Ukazu's images from Check, Please!)  
**Music** : Editors, Camera  
**Comment** : This recording covers only the first (standalone) story in this series. 

**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d6539kbaf1yufb9/Check%2C+Please+-+Petals42+-+Ethics+of+Journalism+%28read+by+cath%29.zip) (6.31 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k46h1yujiv57r56/Check%2C+Please+-+Petals42+-+Ethics+of+Journalism+%28read+by+cath%29+%5Baudiobook%5D.zip) (6.2 MB) 

**[ Streaming at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/podcath/ethics-of-journalism/s-5S1vM) **

  



End file.
